i'm so sorry for not updating
by ieluver4eva
Summary: hey read this if you want to kno why i haven't updated. and thanx to those who reviewed. plus plz review to give me ideas ch6 is like half way done.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha never did never will. +on the ground crying+  
  
This is my first fic so plz b nice and review plz gimme some ideas thanx luv u!  
  
Kagome seals the well  
  
As Kagome was walking towards the well because of what she saw: flashback "Kikyo I love you, you know that I will protect you until Naraku is defeated and I get my revenge." Inuyasha had said. Then he kissed her or she kissed him. Kagome had seen all of this and broke down into tears. She didn't know what to say so she decided it would be better if she just went back to her own time for now. So she ran and ran.  
  
She was at the well she was still in tears, she said, "I'm not needed here if Inuyasha only needs me for the jewels then I don't need to be here I can be in my time and live a normal life." She said this very sadly. She knew that she loved Inuyasha but it wasn't the other way around. She was very sad about this.  
  
As Inuyasha was passionately enjoying this kiss with Kikyo he finally let go. When he did he was finally able to smell something. Then he realized it was the smell of Kagome's tears. He said, "Ah Kikyo, um. I have to go now because my companions are waiting for me."  
  
"Inuyasha you're going back to that girl again aren't you. I thought you just said that you loved me why go back to her."  
  
"Because just like I'm vowed to protect you I have to protect Kagome as well. I'll see you again later."  
  
He followed her scent to the well and he didn't know that she had returned 'did she see my visit with Kikyo, I hope not, now I'm in for a lot of 'sits'' he thought  
  
He walked to the well and found something very unexpected he found the jewel shards that they had collected and he panicked. present day Tokyo  
  
He jumps into Kagome's room and finds that she is crying he doesn't know how to react to this so says the only thing, "What're you crying about get up we have to go now."  
  
She just ignores him and Inuyasha gets worried he says, "Kagome did something happen to you? It's weird I found the jewels at the rim of the well I thought maybe that you dropped it."  
  
"Inuyasha just leave now I don't want to go back to the past I'm happy in the future just find the shards with Kik. Kikyo." Kagome said with pain in her voice.  
  
"But Kagome you know I need you you have to help me find the shards you're the only one that can see them."  
  
"Inu.Yasha. is that all. I am to you." Kagome said in between stifles of cries. "Inuyasha just come here."  
  
As Inuyasha inched closer to Kagome she reached her hand out and pulled the necklace off of his neck. In pain she said, "Inuyasha leave NOW. You don't need me you have Kikyo and that's who you need so just stay with her."  
  
Inuyasha was awestruck he couldn't reply, he knew that he never could express his feelings for Kagome but he didn't think he ever hurt her that bad. "Kagome what are you talking about you have to come with me I need you not only for the shards. I need you because you calm my heart down. You keep me alive."  
  
"Inuyasha just leave you bring pain into my heart every time you say this you tell me you love me but then go behind my back and kiss her out of the blue. I don't care anymore just leave. And tell shippo I said good bye as well as Sango and Miroku. Inuyasha I wish you and Kikyo have a happy life."  
  
Inuyasha didn't know what to do or say to Kagome in all of his life he never felt so guilty for anything.  
  
I know that was kind of corny can somebody please gimme ideas this is my first fic. Be nice and review Plz plz plz plz plz I luv u guys I know that this was kind of short but thanks 


	2. Not so hurt feelings

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and I never will and if I did I wouldn't be writing this fanfic  
  
Still in Kagome's time  
  
After what Kagome said Inuyasha decided that he should leave but before leaving he told her, "Kagome I truly do love you. Even if you don't think so I can't leave who letting you know." With that Inuyasha jumped out of the window he felt bad he knew that he loved Kikyo, but the thing is he's not in love with Kikyo. He just wants her to live happily and in peace.  
  
Sengoku Jidai:  
  
A very hurt hanyou jumped out of the well and towards Kaede's hut he didn't know what to do any more, so he talked to the letch and Sango "Inuyasha where'd Kagome go?" Sango asked calmly sipping tea. "Um she had one of those tests." He lied  
  
"When's she coming back?" shippo asked "In a few days." Inuyasha said  
  
They all looked at Inuyasha who just sat there sadly 'I have to do something in order for her to come back he thought. That night Inuyasha just sat awake thinking how to get Kagome back he couldn't think.  
  
Present Day  
  
Kagome finally arose out of her bed and realized all the events that just happened she didn't know if she was right or if she said too much. She thought 'it's not like we're going out why do I care.' (a/n in this fic they're not going out yet. They might in the future. +wink wink+) Kagome decided maybe she should go back and just help him find the jewel. She was on her way back until she realized she didn't have the shards to return. Then when she turned to her desk she saw a tiny fragment of the jewel.  
  
"Yes!" she said she was mad, but she still wanted to see Inuyasha.  
  
She went to the mini shrine and thought to herself. 'Tomorrow is a special day and I have to come back.'  
  
Sengoku Jidai  
  
Inuyasha was sitting on the God Tree and taking a sad stroll down memory lane. He was remembering how the first time he met Kagome and how he tried to kill her, he still regrets that day. He was also remembered all those bad names he called her and thinking that if she never wanted to see him again he would understand. Only thing he wants her to know that he actually does love her. Suddenly Inuyasha sniffed the air he jumped up and nearly fell. He said, "Kagome?"  
  
He went to the well and walking out of the well was Kagome.  
  
"Oh hi Inuyasha. All that I said earlier Inuyasha I really take back it's not like you and me are together. What you and Kikyo do is your thing I shouldn't be in your business." She said the last part with some hurt in her voice.  
  
"Uh yeah so how long are you going to stay?" He asked  
  
"Um tomorrow is my birthday so I have to go back because I'm going to celebrate with my friends and family. So I just wanted to tell Sango, Miroku, and Shippo."  
  
"Uh. Kagome. what's a birthday again?" Inuyasha asked confused.  
  
"Hehehe.Inuyasha it's the day that you were born. Don't you have a birthday?"  
  
"Uh no, my mom just told me that the day that I was born the moon was big bright and beautiful. That's all I know."  
  
"Well then, we can share our birthdays since the day that I freed you from the spell it was my birthday so it can be your birthday too." She looked at him and said, "If you don't want it to be it doesn't have to."  
  
"No, I don't really care." He said but actually he did he felt special.  
  
"Well I just want to go tell the others and I'm going to leave. so Inuyasha I wish you a happy birthday and I'll bring you back a present when I come back."  
  
"Uh, Kagome do you think I could go with you to your time and celabrateey or whatever because I want to kind of rest."  
  
"Sure Inuyasha you can we're going to have so much fun. But is it okay if I stay for about 3 days."  
  
"Yeah I really don't care."  
  
With that Kagome went to go tell her companions that she would be back in 3 days. Miroku got a very big perverted smile across his face. He said, "So Inuyasha you're finally hitting 3rd base. I'm proud of you. Please take your time."  
  
WHACK! Inuyasha was beating the crap out of Miroku.  
  
I kno that this is short I'm sorry thanx for the reviews I love you guys. Um I kno what I'm going to do for the rest of the story so I have it planned out I just have to write it now. I'll try to update every day if I can. Also give me some ideas I want my story to have all the peoples ideas. Also this is a Kag/Inu fic or it eventually will so if u don't sport them I'm sorry this isn't your story. Thanx keep reviewing 


	3. Shopping and almost revealed feelings

Sengoku Jidai  
  
"Lets go Inuyasha I want you to meet my friends and my brother misses you."  
  
"Okay let's go." Inuyasha had said  
  
Tokyo  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome jumped out of the well. "Oh Inuyasha, we can go to the mall and we can go shopping." Kagome said excitedly  
  
They walked towards the house and Kagome opened the door she yelled, "Mom I'm home is anybody here!"  
  
"Welcome back honey, oh hi Inuyasha." She took advantage of this and gave his ears a little tweak. "They're still so cute and soft." She said in her jolly tone. "Oh Kagome you just missed Hojo he came to give you some herbal medicine."  
  
Inuyasha just started to growl he heard about a Hojo before but never met him. He also knew that Hojo and Kagome went on something called a date before which made him mad.  
  
"Mom Inuyasha can stay a couple of days right, and can we go to the mall I want to get something."  
  
"Sure, but get him a hat for his ears." With that she gave them another tweak.  
  
"Inuyasha just go ask Sota for a hate he'll give you one, he's probably going to die when he finds out that you're here." Kagome said.  
  
Inuyasha was walking up the stairs and knocked on the door, the second Sota saw him he ran and said. "Inuyasha you're here omg that's so cool."  
  
"Ah kid, do you think I can borrow a hat from you to cover. well you know." Inuyasha said pointing at his ears.  
  
"So you're here because it's Kagome's birthday right?" Sota said 'Inuyasha's going to be my brother one day.' He thought  
  
"No she just invited me over I didn't even know." Inuyasha said.  
  
"So what're you going to get for her, jewelry, romantic date, what?"  
  
"I'm not getting her anything, why should I?"  
  
"Well because you guys are a thing you know. Wait aren't you?"  
  
"No, but I guess I could get her something, what does she like?"  
  
"Well that Hojo guy tried to impress her on a date but it didn't really work." Sota said.  
  
"So where should I take her, I don't have any money so I can't buy her anything?"  
  
"There's this place it's not to far from here it's really pretty, it's at the top of the mountain and there's like no lights so the stars are really pretty, and also there's a waterfall and you can see the moon, and nobody is ever there. It's really romantic." Sota said all excited now.  
  
"Okay I guess I could take her there." He said  
  
"INUYASHA!!! ARE YOU READY YET!!!" Kagome yelled at the top of her lungs.  
  
Sota threw a hat at Inuyasha and gave him a wink. Inuyasha didn't know exactly how to ask Kagome out on a date.  
  
"What were you and my brother talking about up there anyway?" Kagome said.  
  
"Nothing just catching up on old times." He lied.  
  
"Oh okay." Inuyasha said.  
  
At The Mall  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome walked around the mall for hours while Kagome was looking at outfits to wear. While Kagome was in the dressing room Inuyasha was thinking of how to ask Kagome. 'Just say, Kagome want to go out tomorrow after school.' 'No that's to weak.'  
  
The voices in his head wouldn't shut up and he couldn't think. While he was thinking there were girls walking by in clothes that were way too small on them and they were all looking at Inuyasha. "Hey cutie." Is what one said. He just looked and thought that they were weird.  
  
"Inuyasha how do you think this looks?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Kagome what are you wearing?!" he said and ran to cover her. "Are you crazy you're practically naked." She had on a mini skirt and a halter-top.  
  
With that Kagome just laughed and went back to her normal clothes. Inuyasha and Kagome were walking when her three friends came by, Eerie, Ayumi, and Kana. (I don't know the last one's name plz tell me.) They saw Kagome walking with Inuyasha and they seem to be deep in conversation about something. "Kagome who's that." Eerie said.  
  
When Kagome looked up she knew that there was trouble now. She was going to run for it but decided to not scare Inuyasha.  
  
Now there were four of them. "Kagome what're you doing here, is this your boyfriend, the snobby, selfish, two timer that you were talking about." Ayumi said.  
  
Kana said, "Well he's cute. So you're Kagome's boyfriend."  
  
"Uh. yeah." Inuyasha said.  
  
'He doesn't even know what boyfriend means.' Kagome thought. By now Kagome was red as ever, she was blushing madly.  
  
"So how long have you known Kagome anyway." Eerie asked.  
  
"Well I met her on her 15th birthday so I guess I've known her in exactly a year going tomorrow." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Okay, well it was nice meeting you Inuyasha and Kagome we'll see you tomorrow in school right?" they said.  
  
On their way home it was dead silent walking down the street it was around 9:00 pm and they had absolutely nothing to talk about. Inuyasha broke the silence and said, "Kagome for your birthday, you got me something but I didn't get you anything. So I was thinking maybe we can go out tomorrow after your party. Since you don't have school the next day. If you want I have a surprise for you."  
  
Kagome was deeply blushing, but because she loved Inuyasha so much she said, "Sure why not we'll have fun. Where you going to take me?"  
  
"That's a surprise you can't know yet, I'll show you tomorrow." He said with a little bit of humor in his voice.  
That's the end of ch 3 I know it kind of sucked but it was long look it would cool if you guys reviewed. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE. Thanks I think next chap is what Inuyasha is getting for her from his time and the date. It'll be cute and romantic. PLEASE REVIEW 


	4. Inuyasha's hurt feelings

'Maybe I'll go wake Kagome up and give her a happy birthday hug' Inuyasha thought. He quietly sneaked out of Sota's room and everybody else was asleep. He opened her door and slowly walked to her. She was still sleep he could tell from her breathing. "Kagome.Kagome.Kagome.Kagome wake up, it's me." Inuyasha said tapping her.  
  
"Inuyasha, Inuyasha don't leave me. Please don't leave me." Kagome said in her sleep.  
  
'Is Kagome dreaming about me?' Inuyasha thought. "Kagome happy birthday!" Inuyasha finally said.  
  
This woke her up she looked up and slowly opened her eyes. She freaked out and said the first thing that popped in her mind. "SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!" She yelled.  
  
Inuyasha met his good friend 'the floor' smack in the face. He growled looking up "What was that for I tried to be nice and say happy birthday and I get sat." "Feh!"  
  
"I'm sorry Inuyasha I wasn't expecting you to be there and wake me up." Kagome said at this she looked at her clock and noticed that she was going to be late to school again.  
  
It was Friday morning and Kagome was on her way to go to school, once again she was going to be late to school and yelling through the house. "AH, I can't be late I have a test today what am I going to do. AH."  
  
"Ah, does she do this everyday?" Inuyasha asked Sota.  
  
"Yeah it's a girl thing I guess. I'll never understand them." Sota replied.  
  
"Ah, Kagome if you want I can give you a ride we'll be there in like five minutes. If.you.want." He said all shy.  
  
Kagome stopped brushing her teeth and started to blush bad. "Ah, thanks Inuyasha but I think I can make the bus. Don't worry about it." Saying that she ran away.  
  
"Bye mom, grandpa, Sota, Inuyasha." But Inuyasha wasn't there so she just left and in front of her was Inuyasha. "Get on back I'll give you a ride. Stop being so shy. It's not the same Kagome I know and it's really starting to scare me."  
  
Kagome noticed that she lost this battle and hopped on his back. "So you're going to take me where after school?" Kagome asked wanting to know really badly.  
  
"I said it was a surprise, but don't worry just be here and trust me you'll like it." He said.  
  
They reached the school and he let her down on the roof. He was just about to go walk off until Kagome said, "Oh yeah Inuyasha I want to give you something for your birthday." She passed him a wrapped bag it was square shaped.  
  
"What is it?" he asked.  
  
"Open it." She said  
  
He unwrapped it and noticed that it was a picture frame with him, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kagome, and on the bottom and top it said friends will always be there forever.  
  
He didn't know what to say and this was the first present he ever received from a friend. He said, "Thanks Kagome this means a lot to me."  
  
"Don't worry about it." She said and ran to her classroom.  
  
Inuyasha sat there and looked at the picture for a long time and finally put it away in his shirt he said, "I haven't ever had friends until now." He decided that he needed to go back to his time to go get something for Kagome to give her.  
  
Sengoku Jidai  
  
Inuyasha roamed in his time forever thinking what should he get her, and finally an idea came to his mind. There was one thing that he had that his mother left for him. He ran to a hidden cave and found a little box. When he opened it a small smile lit upon his face. It was a sapphire necklace that his mom used to wear when his father was gone to always remember him. This necklace would change colors depending on the person's spirit.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"Inuyasha I give this necklace to you for you to one day give the girl you love." His mother had said.  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
Inuyasha had actually almost given this necklace to Kikyo but was very grateful that he didn't. He knew that Kagome deserved this necklace he also had a matching ring in the box but that he should wait for them to get closer.  
  
He decided that it was time to go back to Kagome's time and get this whole date thing planned out. So he ran out the cave and jumped in the well to Tokyo.  
  
School  
  
Kagome was sitting in class just day dreaming about her and Inuyasha's date tonight she couldn't even concentrate on her test. 'When will this stupid day be over I miss Inuyasha so bad.'  
  
Finally the bell rang. She ran out of the classroom and downstairs to where her shoes were. Then on her way running home somebody not wanted had to come along. HOJO. 'Ah not now.'  
  
"Ah Kagome you think that I can walk you home you know for medical support." (How pathetic) he asked  
  
'No I want to go to Inuyasha so bad' "Yeah I guess so." She said unsure.  
  
As they were walking home she was laughing at his very pathetic jokes trying to make him go away.  
  
Inuyasha could smell her coming and decided to greet her so they could get going but when he walked outside he saw something he didn't want to. Kagome was walking with Hojo and was actually enjoying it. Inuyasha didn't know how to react to this he was full of anger and shame. He knew that even a person like Kagome couldn't accept a half-breed. He sat at the top of the steps and just turned around.  
  
Kagome ran up the stairs and saw Inuyasha. She ran and said, "Inuyasha ready to go on our date."  
  
He turned around full of anger and said, "Kagome why don't you just go with Hobo or whoever that was. And you can have this back to." He threw the gift that held the picture. "Because obviously we're not friends that're always there. I hope you have a happy birthday." He gave her the necklace that contained a note. Actually a poem.  
  
With that he ran to the well and left. Kagome was dumbstruck she didn't know where to begin. She sat there on the stairs and opened the box which contained a beautiful necklace. She read the poem out loud,  
  
"You were there No matter what happened Even if you hated me You said that we would always be When my heart was in pain You cured it through the toughest rain Now it's my turn on your birthday To show you my feelings for you With this necklace It shows the bond in us that has grown Never forget how we grew On our birthday today From exactly one year ago" she finished (I know this poem sucked but I'm in a hurry.)  
  
"Inuyasha I'm so sorry I never meant to hurt you." She cried. She knew she couldn't let him stay this way forever.  
  
THANKS TO ALL OF U WHO REVIEWED UKNO I LOVE YALLS THANX I KNOW I SAID THAT THE DATE WOULD BE IN THIS CHAP BUT NEW PLANS. SORRY. BOUT THAT. MAYBE NEXT CHAP IT'LL BE THE DATE! SORRY THAT OTHER STORY WAS REMOVED I COULDN'T FIGURE OUT HOW TO TURN IT TO CHAPTER MY BAD! 


	5. Problems

Sengoku Jidai  
  
'I can't believe Kagome how could she do this to me this is just like.Kikyo.' Inuyasha was really heart broken he didn't know what to do anymore.  
  
Tokyo  
  
Kagome was going to do whatever she could to make Inuyasha not mad at her anymore. She jumped into the well and was full of courage.  
  
Sengoku Jidai  
  
"INUYASHA.INUYASHA.INUYASHA. Where are you? We need to talk." She yelled  
  
Kagome looked up at the trees and it happens to be that Inuyasha was sitting in the God Tree. "Inuyasha we need to talk can you please come down here so we can talk."  
  
"Feh" was all Inuyasha said he was still deeply hurt inside.  
  
Now Kagome was getting stressed out and she just had to say, "Inuyasha when you just have your weekly visits with.Kikyo.I don't complain because I know that you still love and care for her. Hojo is just my friend. Nothing more than that."  
  
Inuyasha was now struck in the heart he knew that he saw Kikyo but he never thought about how he made Kagome feel. Now it hit him that it did hurt he knows how she must have felt. It hurt deep inside.  
  
"Kagome I never did mean to hurt you and I know you didn't either. So maybe we should start all over from your.our birthday." Inuyasha had said.  
  
"Yeah I agree. Can we still go on that date since I already received my presents? They were beautiful." She said very happily.  
  
"Sure we can it's still your birthday and I promised to take you out." He said happy that she understood.  
  
Tokyo  
  
Inuyasha held Kagome bridal style while he was jumping up to this high mountain. Kagome on the other hand was scared because she was blind folded. "Inuyasha you think that I can just take these off?" she asked very scared.  
  
"Nope, it's a surprise and you can't see where we are going." He said  
  
He finally reached the top of the mountain he held her hand and walked to her the top of the mountain where you could see the stars, moon, and the city lights it was the most beautiful thing anybody ever saw.  
  
"Happy birthday Kagome." He said taking off her blindfold.  
  
"AH, Inuyasha this is so beautiful." She said and she started to cry.  
  
"Kagome did I say something to make you care?" Inuyasha asked all panicked.  
  
"No it's just so beautiful." She said with tears.  
  
Inuyasha was behind her and held her in his arms (it's so kawaii) they just sat there and stared at the stars and the city for what seemed like an eternity. They didn't care how long they stood as long as they had each other.  
  
"Kagome I really do love you, all that in the past I want to keep it there." Inuyasha finally said.  
  
"Inuyasha that whole Hojo thing you know he means nothing to me compared to you." She said  
  
Inuyasha knew this was the time to make his move they were staring at each other in the eyes. He gently started to lean in and their lips were only a centimeter away then landed into a kiss. A gentle, soft kiss.  
  
He pulled away. And looked at her. Kagome didn't know what to say this was her first kiss like this. And it was her birthday she was happy. "Kagome I thought maybe you should know something about me and Kikyo." Inuyasha said. Kagome looked at him with sadness on her face she didn't want this her and Inuyasha thing to end because of Kikyo.  
  
He finished, "Kagome I love Kikyo but the thing is I'm not in love with her that's what you don't understand. And only reason I care is because I want to get her revenge. Do you understand now?" he finally said.  
  
Kagome must've been the happiest person in the world right now. She also had the largest blush on her face.  
  
"Inuyasha I want you to know that nothing can ever get between us okay." She said.  
  
"Sure I know, I mean who wouldn't want me." He said with humor  
  
Kagome just looked at him and smiled then she gave him a kiss. For the rest night Inuyasha and Kagome just laid there and they fell asleep on the hill. Inuyasha had Kagome in his arms and his head was muffled inside of her hair.  
  
When Kagome woke up she didn't know what happened and who was there. She woke up and saw silver hairs. 'Inuyasha'  
  
She just realized what just happened and had a big blush on her face. She got up and Inuyasha fell off of her lap and woke up. "Who's there?" he said and saw Kagome he said, "Don't scare me like that"  
  
Kagome said that she had to do something today it was more like she had plan. And Inuyasha needed to go to his time so they decided to not hang out for the day because they were so busy. Kagome actually had to go to the mall because she promised her friends Ayumi, Eerie, and Mika (thanx to whoever told me the names) that she would go shopping with them. She also thought that she would tell them about Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha brought her to the mall to meet up with her friends after like 2 hours of getting ready.  
  
When they met up they had brought the one and only very annoying Hojo along and with his smiley face. He said, "Hi Kagome how are you today is your arthritis getting better." Kagome could hear Inuyasha growling in the back of her. He was mad 'Kagome is not going shopping with this prick.' Inuyasha had said in his mind.  
  
"Hi Hojo how are you today my arthritis is just fine." 'I'm going to kill grandpa.' "Oh Hojo this is my friend Inuyasha, Inuyasha this is. ah Hojo."  
  
They didn't shake hands they just stared cold eyed at each other.  
  
Inuyasha said, "Kagome can I talk to you a second?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Kagome are you going to go with.HIM."  
  
"Inuyasha you know you can trust me I'm just going shopping, you know that you have my heart no matter what." She touched the necklace that he got her.  
  
"Kagome I see how it is you just like him and you like me so you just want to use your friends as an excuse." With that he ran out the mall and went towards the feudal era.  
  
Kagome felt hurt how come he couldn't trust her. She didn't do anything and she was going to go shopping. 'Inuyasha just being to over protective.'  
  
Hojo was walking on the side of Kagome and he started to put his arm around Kagome, she was blushing and didn't know exactly how to react.  
  
Inuyasha was so pissed he didn't know what to say or do he just went to his time where he could go relax. He just needed to calm down.  
  
Sengoku Jidai  
  
Inuyasha was sitting in his favorite tree. The God Tree. And out of nowhere he saw Kikyo. For some reason she popped out of the random. "Inuyasha we meet again. I have something to tell you. It's about that girl. I don't think you should be with her you know I'm better. I may not be real but I'm more real than her she's my copy. You know that. If you stay with her imagine what will happen to her what will people think if they find out she's with a hanyou." She said like she cared  
  
"Kikyo, Kagome isn't like that she loves me for me even if that Hojo is there. She doesn't care that I'm a half breed she loves me." He said "I think she does."  
  
See you don't even know anymore, but not only that what will people there think you guys are from different times you belong here with me and she belongs there with her people.  
  
Now Inuyasha just didn't know what he should do he always thought that Kagome loved him but know he doesn't know.  
  
"Inuyasha maybe she's with you because she feels guilty for breaking the jewel. But you know it doesn't matter because once it's complete she's just going to leave. She doesn't love you like I do."  
  
This hit Inuyasha coldly in the face. He just left leaving Kikyo there and he went to think things through. Maybe he was getting into something he wasn't ready for. He didn't want to mess up Kagome's life more than he already did. It was getting into the afternoon he didn't notice that he was thinking this long and decided to go back so nobody would worry.  
  
Even though it was spring it was raining and he went to the house up to Kagome's room. Surprisingly she wasn't there it was already about 7.  
  
At the park Kagome was there in the rain thinking about Inuyasha and how he might've left her thinking she was being a two-timer. She decided that she needed to start walking home.  
  
Inuyasha was walking towards her scent but lost it and saw a figure walking this way. "Kagome" he didn't know what to say to her.  
  
PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. I'LL TRY AND UPDATE SOON. I LUV U GUYS. HEHE 


	6. sorry note juss read it it's the reason ...

Hey I kno I haven't updated in what forever. But I'm so sorry. I'm been so busy with testing and all that other bull. Well I wrote another story it's called inuyasha vacation. Or something. Like that. Well I'll update both soon. Well plz read the other one. Thanx. I luv u guys. And to angel- fergie. I want to say thanx for updating and I'll read your story soon. Well thanx. Please people give me ideas. Oh and to angel-fergie. I went to your hmpg and I took some of your sailor moon people that were moving. I have other animes on mine. So feel free to take any if you want. Well thanx. Please read. 


	7. chappie 6

Inuyasha just looked into her eyes and had no idea what to say to her. He was seeing her in his mind and then he remembered Kikyo saying that he might hurt her. That's not what he wanted he knew that she was hurt enough as it is. When she looked up at the sound of her name she just cried and had no idea what to say she just sat in the rain with absolutely noting.  
  
"Kagome.um I talked to kik.somebody today. And we were talking and I wanted to talk to you about it." Inuyasha said stuttering.  
  
"Inuyasha I know that you talked to Kikyo about me and I know that you probably were saying that you care and she's just saying yeah right. Inuyasha I know you love me but you're in love with Kikyo." Kagome said.  
  
"Kagome you don't get it, I love you but I don't want to hurt you and put you through the same thing that Kikyo is going through. She's sad and unhappy because of me and she even risked her life and went to hell for me. I don't want to make you go through all of that pain." He said  
  
They just sat there with nothing to say. He just looked at her hoping that she'd understand.  
  
"Ha.you're funny Inuyasha I don't know what you want me to say to that." She said that with so much anger but in the inside she was happy.  
  
"You know what Inuyasha. You don't get the first thing about loving do you, I mean it's something you get to choose. If Kikyo thinks that you're going to hurt me and you want to believe her then I have nothing to say. I told you how I felt but I don't know how you feel because you get so confused with yourself. I mean you don't even know if you love me or not. You think that you do and then after a while you think that you don't."  
  
Inuyasha thought about this and finally said, "Kagome you know what. You're right. It is a choice, and I want to make the choice right now for shure. I do love you and I want you to be the one that I spend the rest of my life with. These past few days it's been really rough, but look we made it, and if we can make it through this then I think we can make it through anything else that life throws at us."  
  
"Inuyasha.you're so cute. That's why I love you"  
  
"I know." And then they bent into a gently lovely kiss  
  
I'm thinking of ending this here what do you guys think. Well review and give me ideas when that day comes I'll add more or leave it at this 


End file.
